Habitica中的地点
Habitica同时是游戏和架空世界的名字。游戏中可以访问的地点、在游戏中曾提起过的地点和玩家们构想的地点都包括在内。 地点和地标 Habitica 有很多地点和地标，已知名录会随任务和庆典发布不断更新。有些地点和实际游戏内容和社交元素相关，另一些只是单纯为任务提供背景。 游戏相关地点 酒馆：Daniel经营的全年龄向酒馆。 商店：由商人Alexander经营，大多数商品需用宝石交易，但玩家也能用金币买到作为奖励的装备和武器。 马厩：收有玩家的所有宠物和坐骑，由Matt Boch负责照看。 任务和庆典中提到过的地点 Unofficial Locations Many players enjoy writing stories of their adventures in Habitica, turning their daily tasks into battles against fanciful monsters and other adventures. Players are free to imagine and describe unofficial locations and landmarks in their own tales. Note that while world-of-Habitica roleplay is allowed in the Tavern, the Roleplay Pavilion guild was created to avoid having conversation in the Tavern be swamped with too many roleplaying posts. You can also read stories from past challenges called Tales of Uncommon Valor, which encouraged users to post their stories in the Tavern for all to read and applaud. Allegories The Mapping of Habitica: An Allegorical Tale of Tasks by Vanyalosswen The geography of Habitica continues to defy most attempts at mapping, simply because every would-be cartographer gets different results at different times. Two travelers may measure the distance between two points, and while one finds it a short and easy road, the other finds it steep and rocky. A place that is easy for one person to find may be nigh-impossible for another. Even single travelers find the landscape unplottable. Many have napped beside the road, only to wake the next morning to find that the path to their destination has lengthened during their sleep. Some who try to avoid delays by sprinting are successful, but those who are not often find themselves lost entirely when they run out of breath. A destination that was once difficult to reach from home can become easier with practice, or more difficult with passing time. A traveler may pass the same swamps, side roads, and other distractions multiple times even as the end of their journey gets visibly closer. The only generally agreed-upon way to reach a distant goal is to keep it in sight and simply keep walking (or riding), with an eye out for unforeseen obstacles that may necessitate a change in plans or strategy. Fortunately, the residents have identified a few stable spots that make gatherings easy, and have built their tavern and larger guild-halls there. Local landmarks like Washed-Up Lake require little specialized skill to reach, and these small journeys embolden travelers for longer ones. But these long journeys go deep into obscurity. Elder adventurers carry memories of battles only they could ever understand, and treasures only they could have ever found, and while they may share some tales with friends, others they keep as private as their own hearts. Safety in the Inn: A Visualisation of Dailies by Vanyalosswen The Fair Folk of old were so called not because they were really beautiful, but as a euphemism: to call them by any more precise name would be dangerous. In a similar fashion, the people of Habitica had taken to calling their most persistent foes "Dailies", despite the fact that they usually preyed at night. It was by day that people maintained wards against them, hunted down the lesser beasts that served as their henchmen, and cleared away the full garbage cans and piles of laundry that might serve as hiding places. Only Daniel knew why the Inn was safe. Those who signed their name in his guestbook looked long at the parchment pages, wondering what kind of spell was on them, or what kind of bargain its owner might have struck with the creatures of night. Some asked him directly, only to receive a smile and a wink in reply. The rooms upstairs had windows, and if one was feeling brave enough to look out, one might see the brief flash of static across the sky as Cron passed, and catch a glimpse of something running past in the dark outside: something swift and single-minded, with no discernible features but its teeth. Those negligent in their tasks would wake the next morning with fresh wounds, dealt as they slept, or might even be attacked as they struggled to ward the creatures off in their last few minutes, missing the mark only by moments, and defenseless against that which answered only to Time. The Mirror of Clear Resolution The Mirror of Clear Resolution is not an official place in Habitica but serves as the basis of the following allegory, created by Vanyalosswen Up in the northern hills, a small lake sits, surrounded by pine trees. In winter, as the year turns, the lake freezes, and its surface becomes reflective. Snow falls on it all day while no one is looking, and those who would gaze upon the mirror must brush it away: quite a chore for those who visit infrequently. The first task is to see yourself clearly, just as you are: this takes a fair amount of practice. Many people spend time squinting in the dim winter light, trying to see a detail they once loved and recognized, but that is no longer there. Others are ashamed or afraid of what they see, and do not see the truth because they do not wish to. Or the truth may be neither good nor bad: only unexpected, and thus difficult to recognize. Even the experienced do not get a clear image right away; it comes only with patience. If the first step is completed successfully, the next is to see yourself as you wish to be. This step is both easier and harder than the first. Most people see something as they look: something vaguely both familiar and pleasing, perhaps resembling what they'd wished to see before. But too often the vision is very hazy. Perhaps flaws in the old vision are blurred away, with nothing clear to replace them. Some find that their ideal selves look so different from their present ones that the image is unrecognizable, and soon fades. The mirror will not show what is truly impossible, but sometimes pleasant possibilities are unexpected, and hard to envision without a long gaze and experimentation. The last step, then, is to not only see that clear image, but to preserve it. When spring arrives the ice will melt and the mirror will be gone. The only way to preserve the image is to remember it clearly and, if at all possible, to become it. 另见 Habitica中的角色 en:Places in Habitica